not a fashion statement
by Scorpling
Summary: AU. Dios no confiaría en él para darle una luz del norte, un eclipse o un atardecer. No una vela ni el aleteo de un colibrí ¿Por qué, entonces, confiaría Dios en darle un rayo de luz con el nombre de Alfred F. Jones?


Hay veces que me despierto en la mañana y dijo: AYYYYYYYYOOO ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?~

Advertencias: _Le Angst.

* * *

_

Siempre se ha dicho a sí mismo que la felicidad es reservada para las personas hermosas, para las personas que pueden pagar por ella y mantenerla. Para las cosas bellas de éste mundo que actualmente no se esconden detrás de sombras que las oculten del mundo, sino que las crean.

Felicidad para el mundo son sonrisas, alegría, joyas y diamantes pulidos. La belleza de un arcoiris o de las luces del norte. La felicidad es efímera y es nada en realidad, porque no dura para aquéllos que no la merecen. Y para los que la merecen tampoco dura, pero ellos pueden obtenerla de nuevo, al menos.

Todos merecen una probada de ésa sensación, felicidad, se ha dicho.

Todos excepto él mismo.

.

.

.

Si pudiera estirar su mano y ser capaz de alcanzar cualquier cosa que esté fuera de sus límites, probablemente no intentaría tomar una mano, ni ojos azules, ni piel tocada por el sol, ni cabello rubio como los petalos de un girasol. No intentaría tomar su propio corazón, ni ningún otro (no_ el de Kiku, no el de Francis. No el de Alfred, definitivamente no el de Alfred-)_. No intentaría acortar distancias, no volver a Inglaterra aunque todos sus instintos llamen, griten y sollozen por pisar su tierra natal, por respirar el aire original de sus pulmones.

No tomaría corazones. No acortaría distancias.

Probablemente jugaría con su mente, con sus ideas. Arreglaría sus neuronas y modificaría aspectos cerebrales, de forma tal que no fuera capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera erosión, cambio y confusión. No hay tristeza, pero tampoco hay felicidad. No ser capaz de sentir, porque sentir duele y el dolor mata.

No ser capaz de sentir nada cuando ojos azules se claven en él, y busquen su mirada.

Porque ¿quién es él para tomar esa mirada y darle significado como si fuera suya? ¿Cómo si le perteneciera? Un cruce de miradas no significa nada. Que pase una o dos veces no es más que casualidad. Porque él no es capaz de hacer el mundo de alguien brillar, él no es capaz de salvar a nadie.

Dios no confiaría en él para darle una luz del norte, un eclipse o un atardecer. No una vela ni el aleteo de un colibrí.

¿Por qué, entonces, confiaría Dios en darle un rayo de luz con el nombre de Alfred F. Jones?

.

.

.

Siempre se dijo a sí mismo:

_Demonios, no tienes esperanza alguna_

Siempre ha sido sincero. Nunca ha mentido. No a sus padres antes de que se marcharan, no a sus hermanos para ganar favores. No a Kiku con sus dibujos y no a Francis con sus pensamientos.

Nunca le ha mentido a Alfred con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Es que nunca se los ha dicho.

Siempre sincero con el mundo. Y más sincero de lo que se merece consigo mismo.

_Mírate. Eres repugnante._

_Todos te ven mintiendo. Todos te ven no haciéndolo._

_Y te odian por ello. Te odian a ti._

_Repugnante en imagen. Nauceabundo en personalidad._

_Siempre escondiéndote tras una máscara._

_Odian tu cara. Odian tu cuerpo._

_Odian tus ojos, tu voz, tu alma._

_Y te desvanecerás, erosionarás al ritmo de_

_Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere, no, no…_

Van cayendo pétalos.

Pétalos que sí merecen la felicidad de sentir el viento llevándolos en un compás para tocar las luces del norte.

.

.

.

Siempre se tuvo a sí mismo.

Se guió en su viaje por caminos intransitables y por valles desolados. Caminó consigo mismo kilómetros de pasillos escolares. Se vio en un espejo mil veces, y se demostró a sí mismo como la vida te toma del hombro y te empuja hacia el fondo de un estanque, para ver si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para nadar a superficie.

Para saber si eres merecedor de ser feliz.

No sabe si vale la pena seguir nadando.

.

.

.

Hay veces en las que desearía que las cosas fueran distintas.

Desearía que nunca hubiese venido a América, porque si no hubiese venido probablemente sus padres no se habrían separado. No habrían tomado la vía rápida, no se habrían montado en la bala y las cosas no se habrían tenido que terminar.

Sus hermanos no se habrían ido. Y Peter—pequeño e iluso y mal-educado Peter—no tendría que haber sido trasladado con una familia aparte.

Arthur no tendría que haberse quedado solo en casa con paredes que no hablan, pero escuchan.

"El hogar está en donde el corazón esté", dicen. Pero Alfred no tiene una cama para Arthur, y aunque la tuviera, Arthur no está seguro de si en verdad la quiere.

Porque Arthur no es hermoso. Y la felicidad está reservada para personas como Alfred F. Jones.

Para todos, excepto él.

* * *

No tengo ni idea de qué es esto, pero probablemente pueda tornarlo en algo, probably.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
